Mine
by Shinomori's Woman
Summary: The bruise on the apple skin reminded him of her. She bruised so easily. And he found it fascinating.


** Mine**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rk or anything related to it.**

Intense grey-green eyes focused determinedly on the elegantly scribbled notes. Shadowed eyes swept calmly through the meaningful ink stains. Unruly silky black hair fell slightly over his sharply refined face, successfully covering the hidden storm raging slowly within the unfathomable depth of his eyes. Pen poised in one hand, he was settled gracefully against the large wooden chair, back straight yet completely at ease. The other hand held the parchment carefully, every detail was significant, irreplaceable.

A dull thud shifted his attention from the papers. He looked and watched the object of his distraction roll across his tasteful marble floor. He dropped his pen on his perfectly polished mahagony desk, collected the papers and placed them into his drawers for later. Sighing, he stood up. Three long strides and he picked up the apple from the floor that had been projected into his well furnished room through the open glass windows.. He looked at the offending fruit and glanced back towards the large French window. Pausing momentarily, he walked to the open window, letting the warm sunlight illuminate his chiseled form to the world.

Laughter resonated from the wide, open garden. Gentle breeze carried the soft scent of blooming delicate flowers to his sensitive nose. He inhaled deeply. He opened his stormy eyes at the loud greeting shattering the peacefulness of the beautiful morning.

"Heya! Aoshi-sama!" Yet, he wasn't annoyed. He didn't return the warm greeting, just stared. Large, ocean eyes stared back at his semi-hidden ones.

"Got the present I sent ya?" She wasn't disappointed either at his lack of casual conversation. She stood down there, in a garden full of blooming flowers and warm sunshine, yet she was the most blossoming scenery in his eyes.

He stared at her a little longer, open, hopeful eyes still smiling up at him. Hands on her narrow hips, she resembled a small child demanding an answer. However, her posture expressed politeness and happiness. He wondered how she managed to remain so innocent and cheerful after all that had happened.

Aoshi turned his attention to his "gift". Its smooth redness reminded him of her cheeks, flushed a bright red at the warm sun. Its skin was slightly bruised from the impact of hitting the floor. He traced the bruise on the fruit, mind venturing elsewhere. _Her skin bruised so easily. _He discovered it not too long ago.

She had come to call him for supper as always and he followed her downstairs. She had slipped down the stairs missing a step in her joyous skip. _Always so bouncy. _And he had reached out immediately, grabbing her wrists to prevent her harsh fall. Once steadied, she had hugged him gratefully and regained her skipping steps. Halfway through their meal, he had noticed the light pink markings flashing brightly in her pale, buttery skin when she had reached out for desert. It didn't take him seconds to realise that his sudden action had made him lose control of his strength to some extent and hence, the bruises. The discovery _fascinated_ him.

Rotating the shiny fruit, he easily detected the small M embedded into its thin skin. Misao had never been a possessive girl, but it was a habit of hers to mark anything that she thought she could exercise her right upon. _Because people should know they belong to me Aoshi-sama! _And he had instantly thought deeply of her innocent words and accepted its accuracy though at a far different and much grave level.

"From earth, to Aoshi-sama .. From earth to.." Aoshi returned his attention to the young girl trying to placate him to come to the garden. She was truly a wonder. People scurried away at his sight and she tried continuously to successfully persuade him in playing silly one-sided games with her. She was so earnestly engrossed with him that she didn't notice the low hiss inching towards her.

Shrill scream shattered the peaceful garden as cold water drenched her from head to toe. Aoshi slightly winced at the commotion caused by a delightfully squealing Misao and an equally enjoying Hannya directing the hose-pipe at her.

"Hann'ya ..stop.." She gurgled , she laughed. Running around the garden to avoid the sharp flow of cold water. "Aoshi-sama!" She always did that, calling his name like a lifeline. And it_ always_ worked.

"Hannya." He immediately stopped at the deep voice. Misao shot him a triumphant look. "Just make sure she doesn't fall ill." With that, he left .

"WHAT!" She was dumbfounded. Hannya replied with a curt nod. "Aoshi-sa..." Her screeching was cut short as Hannya picked up his weapon again. Once inside, he allowed a small smile grace his sculpted face. As the noise outside died down slowly, he settled himself back to work again.

00000000000000000000000000000

Supper that night was awfully quiet. Aoshi realised that throughout the years he had grown used to the loud clattering noises and silly jokes she would make with mouth full of rice or whatever she was eating. Sometimes he would remind her of her table manners but mostly, he silently enjoyed the hearty meal served with ample warmth and care. But sometimes, she would wear herself out running and bouncing doing what not and fight strong urges to fall asleep on the dining table. Not that it never happened. Hannya had once asked her why she didn't take an early supper and retired sooner. And yawning widely, she had replied she would never miss their "family time" for anything.

"I'm full." Misao stretched lazily like a cat. Getting up, she bade everyone a good night and pecked Aoshi lightly on the cheek before retreating sleepily to her quarters. Aoshi smiled internally as he set his forks down. _Night will definitely be good, my Misao._

Moonlight flooded the oblivious young girl draped in light pink silk sheets and unbound hair. She looked delectable. Aoshi always wondered how this little slip of a woman managed to evoke feelings in him that curvy, seductresses had failed to do. There he stood by her bedside, at the middle of the night , drinking in her barely clothed form like a man lost in desert. His keen eyes traveled from her delicate brows to her small, button nose slightly pausing at her moist, parted lips. He padded softly over to his sleeping beauty and noiselessly settled himself on the large , fluffy bed such that he leaned half over her small form. Balancing himself on his elbows, he traced one rough fingertip across her full, pink lips. She mumbled incoherently into his hand making him smile softly. Leaning closer, he studied her face like a map leading to elixir , embedding each small detail into his mind forever. He cupped her face in his large palms, thumbs caressing her smooth cheeks . Ocean eyes lazily opened as firm lips softly landed on hers. She tried to drift back to her dreamland, but lips insisted that she participated in the coordinated dance. Sleepily she opened her mouth to protest but moaned as a warm tongue delved deeper into her mouth. Misao , who by now, was fully awake opened her mouth wider to grant his invading mouth better access which was absolutely unnecessary. Leaving her cheeks warm, he busied one hand in ripping whatever immodest garment she had been wearing where as the other had dug itself at the base of her neck, tilting her face accordingly to sate his fill.

Freeing her of those needless scraps of clothing, he once again concentrated his assault on her sweet, sweet mouth. No matter how much he drank from her, no matter how he molded her lips with his, no matter how deep he devoured- he could never have enough. she tried to stir her face away when air became absolutely necessary. But firm fingers held her chin in a vicious grip refusing to let go. Her body arched as she thrashed around violently, trying to break free from his hot, insisting mouth. _Oh gods! How he loved her absolutely at his mercy! _He groaned thickly into her addictive cavern and suddenly pulled away, showering her exposed neck with hot, persistent kisses. His hands wandered places, lighting a fire only he could control causing her soothing heart to beat erratically again. Being unable to comprehend all that was happening at once, she opened her mouth to beg him to stop. Predicting her actions, Aoshi smothered her with another harsh kiss as he pinned down her obstructive hands. She slowly melted into his rough kiss , relaxing somewhat awkwardly in a way of expressing her acceptance. He smirked cruelly into her bruising flesh. _The night has only begun. _

0000000000000000000000000000

Sunlight streamed through the open curtains bathing the contents of the heartily decorated room with its warm glow. Aoshi stirred, shifting his larger body over her delicate one's into a more comfortable position. Lazily he nestled his face at the crook of her neck as she turned her face away from the drifting sunshine. She sighed, contented with the warmth enveloping her. Aoshi held her tighter, almost painfully close making her squirm unconsciously.

Misao woke up to a familiar sensation pleasurably burning her arched, available throat. Arms held are prisoner as teeth scraped unmercifully along the skin of her neck, up to her jaw line. She gasped at a particularly sharp bite, still not used to the short, sharp burns. Dainty fingers clenched into smooth, silk sheets as punishing mouth carved intimate imprints on the canvas of her supple skin. She suddenly felt bereft and cold as the source of her warmth and the heavier weight pressing over her deliciously sore form moved away abruptly. She squinted her eyes close as he felt possessive eyes leer at her shamelessly unclothed body.

000000000000000000000000

Dark eyes raked possessively over the slim, thoroughly tormented body. Something warm like satisfaction and pride soothed his inner self as he took in the form of the young body spread so open and invitingly before him. A satisfactory smirk graced his thin lips as his eyes feasted on the porcelain skin that he'd so ruthlessly painted pink and purple last night. He didn't wait for her eyes to open as he kissed her split lips one last time before rising for the day.

She waited a little longer before opening her eyes, waiting for him to take his silent leave. She spent a while, contemplating on the eventful encounter of last night. She rose idly, taking slow steps towards the shower. Misao winced as the cold water burnt her bruises. She didn't need to look at her full length mirror to assess her condition. She knew for sure, he'd carved her pale skin brutally wherever he'd touched with his signature, branding her as his. Blunt nails and sharp teeth. That was all him. She closed her eyes, letting the running water calm her senses.

Coming out, she didn't bother herself to cover those markings, hideous tokens of unleashed desire. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she remembered the first time. She had covered her bruises with unskilled hands using the make-up kit Okon and Omasu had given on her 17th birthday, saying she'd need to flatter herself first if she'd want to catch someone else's attention. She'd blushed prettily at the implied words, never predicting to have used them for the first time for such a disgraceful purpose. She had avoided his gaze during the breakfast but managed to catch one look of those smoldering, grey eyes that still made her blood curl. He had risen elegantly as always from the table, and made his way to his chambers. He paused once, never looking back making her fragile heart stop in fear.

"Meet me after breakfast. **In my bedroom**." And he'd resumed his perfect strides leaving everyone speechless. Losing her appetite, she had weakly risen to her feet and excused herself to his bed chamber. Her knees trembled, half in fear , half in a feeling she couldn't describe. She didn't know what the relation between them was now , or even if there was any. Before she could knock at his closed door, his rich voice commanded her to come in. Stepping in she glued herself to a spot just behind the closed door, never looking up. She fidgeted nervously and swallowed a scream as his much larger body suddenly pounced her to the wall behind. She had hurriedly tossed her head to the side trying to avoid his eyes, burning with such ferocity and undefined anger. She had a feeling she had somehow hurt his male pride and something much more. Misao arched back as hot mouth engulfed her sweet cheek. But nothing could have prepared for the sharp sting that soon followed.

"**Never** hide my mark on you , Misao. **You are mine**." The words so lowly murmured against her burning cheek scraped her heart more so than his perfect teeth digging into the soft skin of her face, creating a bruise that would be painfully visible for weeks to come. He pulled away abruptly, never soothing the burn with his capable tongue as he asked her to leave with one soft bite to her already swollen cheek. Tears sprung from her eyes, adding salt to her injured skin as she stood frozen to the spot, unable to make out any meaning of his actions and words.

Misao was jerked back to present by a soft knock at her door. She quickly dropped her fingers caressing her formerly bruised cheek unconsciously.

"Everyone is waiting for you at the table, Mi-chan. Breakfast has already been served." Omasu informed her dutifully and retreated receiving her answer.

"I'll be in a minute." A year later, after that fateful incident, Misao eyed the kit as she absently proceeded to select her clothes for the day.

00000000000000000000

An eerie silence enveloped the room as Misao joined her "family" at the table wearing comparatively less revealing dresses though they seldom hid those jagged markings peeking under her hair and top. Nobody commented but determinedly concentrated on their food as she silently helped herself to some eggs and toast. They were not strangers to the fact that she would remain this un-Misaoish way for a few days to come.

_At least its better than the first time._ He mused as he gracefully sipped his green tea. She had avoided him for two weeks at stretch fearing his sudden, foreign actions but all was set into routine, _now._ Not that he had sought her either. Taking another soundless sip of tea he discreetly eyed her awfully marred body. A sick sense of pride and possessiveness warmed his chest as he took in his _masterpiece _without a feeling of regret or remorse. He could practically feel the havoc building rapidly in her mind and wondered if he should make amends. He knew her feelings for him ran far deeper but he wasn't sure what exactly she felt. She cared for and loved him that he knew, but again, she treated everyone with the same kindness. Most importantly, he hadn't taken his decision about her , _yet ._ But one thing he knew, he wasn't risking her with anyone else no matter how he had to fend of her fair share of suitors. And he'd taken the simplest route that she herself had suggested, thus marking her as his own.

Ocean eyes clashed with grey ones as he still continued to admire the blemished beauty and she looked up hesitantly to catch his eyes. They held their gazes evenly before something akin to a strange feeling of yearning clenched her heart. Muttering a quick apology, she excused herself from the table leaving a slightly confused, dominating admirer dissatisfied.

00000000000000000000

Elegantly arched brows furrowed slightly at the bright sun rays suddenly assaulting his eyes. He waited for a few moments to adjust his vision before resuming his search for the troubled young woman. He found her by the fountain, stretched on the lush green grass, eyes fixed towards the white clouds floating about the sky. As a child, she loved making out different shapes from shapeless cloud, but her posture expressed a little grieved mind.

Kneeling behind her sprawled form, he settled her between his spread thighs supporting her back against his muscular chest. Arms wrapped instantly around her as her buried his face at the crook of her neck. A deep sigh alerted him of the fact that something deeply concerning was troubling this petite woman. He felt her relax in his arm as he softly caressed the almost purple bruises on her thighs revealed partially due to the riding of her modest skirt above her knee. A low hiss escaped her mouth as he pressed a little harder and for the first time, he realized that he might have actually caused her pain fulfilling his own twisted,desires. He nuzzled the side of her neck and softly kissed the minute, jagged markings as a sign of mute apology.

Ocean eyes widened in shock at the sudden display of affection. Her hope rekindled. She had loved him long since she could remember and always feared his interest in her was purely physical. But the rare slip of his stoic mask, showing the hidden emotions constantly fueled her hope, like when he'd hold her so gently afterwards if he went a little too rough, like when he softly kissed her temple when he thought she had dozed of or simply cuddled with her some night. Gathering her courage from his awfully gentle behavior, she pulled out of his warm embrace and turned to face him eye to eye.

Watching her take a deep breath , he was sure something very important was going to happen. Something good or bad, was going to change forever. He mentally braced himself for a demand for his action, or even more frighteningly, a bold declaration of affection she had harbored inside for so long. When nothing came, he looked up. of course a little surprised. Expressive eyes stared at him with soft determination and uncertainty _Its now or never._

"Aoshi-sama.." Her voice was gentle, barely a whisper. He simply looked at her, encouraging her to continue.

For a split second, she appeared scared and unsure. Closing her eyes, she prepared herself for the inevitable harsh rejection, she let her heart be known.

" Will you let me kiss you?"

Her earnest plea rendered the Mighty Okashira speechless. It touched his icy heart, soothed his troubled soul. And more importantly, he felt a weight being lifted from his heart. He felt relieved, almost happy.

Agonizingly slow, he drifted his eyes close and tilted his head back, silky hair brushing the nape of his neck. A silent reply, her wish granted.

Small, warm hand hesitantly cupped his slightly relaxed face and he was surprised at the feel of it. It wasn't untrue that he had half expected her to pounce on him wildly and kiss him senseless. _That was Misao_. Nonetheless, her soft touch warmed him, filled his emptiness within.

Slim fingers slowly, torturously traced over his sculpted temple, his closed eye-lids. He felt her warm breath tickle his senses as soft fingers trailed over his sharp nose savoring the feel forever. Finally, the smooth softness of her palms rested over his cheeks and he felt a delicate thumb brush over his parted lower lip. He opened his eyes just in time to see mesmerized blue eyes dropping close as she pressed her lips chastely to his.

The merest touch of her soft lips set him on fire and he wanted nothing more than to roll her over and plunder her sweet, warm depths repeatedly. Breathing deeply into her mouth, he kept himself under tight control as he let her have her way for the first time. He felt her drink deeply of him through his parted lips as her hands fisted the material of his branded Italian silk shirt. He lightly supported the base of her neck as she dipped her head low to place kisses against his tanned throat.

Her lithe form suddenly tensed as open lips wetted his skin. He touched her head, encouraging her to proceed. She relaxed and he inhaled sharply as small teeth dug into his neck, tasting the spicy skin for the first time. Soft laps of warm tongue soothed the burn and he groaned audibly feeling the pleasure shoot through him. He was certainly disappointed when abruptly, she pulled away and searched his eyes but he hid it well behind his emotionless facade.

"You are mine, now." She confidently voiced referring to the small, red mark starting to appear on his skin. Something close to affection and amusement shone in his eyes as he wrapped her up in a warm embrace. His words were murmured low and loving to her ear.

"_I thought you'd never find out."_

_**Finished.**_

_**Author's awful ramblings and desperate pleas:**_

**1. This is my first try at anything dark or so intense. I find it meaningless my bff finds it scary.**

**2. I had a sudden urge to name it "_Beware, He Bites_" but i figured Mr. Dickens will be most displeased.**

**, review. Destructive criticism welcome.**

**p.s: If i were Aoshi, the positively dark hunk, having someone like Misao around me, I'd definitely do _that. _Twisted me.**

_That's all._


End file.
